When the Phoenix Rises
by Sanjuso
Summary: Yugi's best friend from childhood has returned from America without warning. She possesses a millenium item, but it came with a golden box. What's in side of it? And what mysteries does it bestole? Author: Miaki
1. Default Chapter

When the Phoenix Rises  
  
Walking down the street from school, Yugi, Anzu, Honda, and Jonouchi, walked. It was an ugly day. Clouds lingered above, threatening to pour upon them. "Looks like it's gonna rain again," Jonouchi sighed. "Another heart broken."  
  
"Gomen, Jo, but it was fun while the sun was out," Yugi said trying to cheer up his friend.  
  
"Yeah," having a gloomy face. "But why me?" His friends could only look down and only imagine the pain he was going through. Anzu walked up from behind and puts her hand on his shoulder, "Daijoubu, Jo-kun, there'll be others."  
  
"I know, but I can't help but feel..." he puts his hands on his heart. "...that my heart was torn away from my body."  
  
No one said a word. To break the silence Yugi abruptly said, "Hey guys, let's go to the music store."  
  
"Whatever for, Yugi?" Honda asked.  
  
"Well, I hear that Kihana Ootori's newest album came out this week."  
  
"You're right! But there will probably hordes of people trying to get her album and the store will probably run out before we could get it," Anzu added.  
  
"Not to worry guys, I ordered 4 copies."  
  
"Four!! Thanks Yugi. We'll pay you back," Honda hugged him.  
  
"Kihana Ootori!" Jonouchi awoke from his depression. He gets out his little notebook. "You're right; her newest album was just released this morning."  
  
"What's that?" asked Yugi.  
  
"It's my information about Kihana Ootori. I a big fan of hers."  
  
The short teen giggled at his friend's remark. "Well, I'm sure she'll be glad to hear that."  
  
"I also heard a rumor that Kihana is coming to this town! But then again this is her hometown, after all"  
  
"Reeeally?" Yugi asked as he smirked.  
  
"Yeah, maybe we can meet her in person."  
  
"I'm sure we will."  
  
"But, how would you know that Yugi?" Honda asked.  
  
He looked away from his friend and smiled. "Oh, just a feeling. Let's go." ______________ (At music shop, at the counter)  
  
"Can I help you, sir?" asked the woman at the counter.  
  
"Hai, I ordered 4 Kihana Ootori CD's. It's under Yugi Mutou."  
  
"One moment." The woman gets up and heads to the back to grab his CD's. Somewhere, near Yugi and his friends, in the store a girl looking for some CD's. She hears a familiar voice, looks up in Yugi's direction, and pauses before walking in his direction.  
  
"So are we doing anything else after this?" Yugi asked.  
  
"Yugi?" a girl's voice was heard from behind. He turned around to see who it was. He saw in front of him a girl that was just a few inches taller than he was, wearing gold bracelets that shined; khaki cargo pants that went to the knees, a belt around her waist; a large V-neck shirt with a golden eye like on Yugi's puzzle, and a tight fitting over coat that went her knees. Her hair was a golden yellow, with deep, red dyed ends. She wore a dark red headband. Only two hairs covered part of her forehead. Her golden hair went down to just below the shoulders.  
  
"Yes?" His eyes widen with delight. "Ki-chan!" He ran to her, and they hugged each other. They then, shortly let go of there hold.  
  
"It's been awhile." She said as she smiled.  
  
"No kidding! Why didn't you email me that you were coming?"  
  
"Well, if I..." She was then interrupted by Jonouchi.  
  
"Hey, Yugi! Aren't you gonna tell us who she is?"  
  
"Ah, gomen nasai. This is Kiha-" he was suddenly interrupted by the store clerk.  
  
"Here you go. That'll be 3,000 ¥."  
  
"Oh . . . Arigatou gozaimasu."  
  
Seeing Jonouchi's notebook of information about Kihana Ootori in his hand, she grabbed out of his hand. "Hey, what do you think you're doing?"  
  
"Just want to see what you got in here."  
  
"Well, it's just information about the famous singer, I have all the information I could get my hands on her."  
  
"Hontou? I'm impressed. You must be her biggest fan."  
  
"Damn right, I am."  
  
"Demo . . . you're missing some information."  
  
"Ee? Usou!"  
  
"Yeah. I could give you that information. You're a friend of Yugi's, aren't you?"  
  
"Yeah..."  
  
"What are your guy's names?" she asked pointing at Honda and Jonouchi.  
  
"I'm Jonouchi and this is Honda," Jonouchi introduced. She took out the pencil that was part of the notebook and began to write in it. ::Scribble, scribble. Scribble, scribble::  
  
"Oi, what are you writing in there?"  
  
"You'll see." She continued smiling. She handed it back to Jonouchi.  
  
Yugi asked with curiosity, "What did she write?"  
  
"It says 'Friends'. Underneath it is says, 'Yugi, Anzu, Jonouchi, Honda'. And under that it says, 'Hope we become good friends, Kihana Ootori'." He looks up at Kihana, then back down, and back up again. "YOU'RE KIHANA OOTORI?!!!!" he yells at the top of his lungs, while pointing at the star.  
  
Surprised by his loudness, Kihana pushes Jonouchi to the wall and covers his mouth. "Shssssh."  
  
"Why the hell did you do that?"  
  
Just then, a fanboy wrapped his arms around her legs. "That's why." He sighs. "Hordes of fans will come and surround me within about five seconds."  
  
"Huh?"  
  
Within five seconds, hordes of fans come rushing towards the girl, screaming out of excitement. Kihana braced herself for the pressure from bodies she wished she would never touch. Just before the hordes of fans, reach her, a man in a black suit steps in front of the crowd, stopping the mass of people from getting anywhere near her. When Kihana finally looked up. She saw four men in black suits and sunglasses stopping the crowd, but she noticed it was someone she knew. "Please stay back," one of the men asked crowd.  
  
Recognizing the voice Kihana called out, "Taneka-san?"  
  
"At your service, Kihana-san." He left where he was standing, and another man took his place.  
  
"What are you doing here?" she asked as Taneka was helping her up.  
  
"I was sent by your father to bring you home," he said in a calm voice.  
  
"Home? Well, maybe I'm not ready to go home, right now."  
  
"Gomen nasai, but I must follow his orders."  
  
"Can't you just to him that you couldn't find me?"  
  
"I'm afraid not."  
  
"Well, how about this...if I can get you into a lock position in three moves will you say to him that you couldn't find me?"  
  
He thinks for a moment. "It's a deal."  
  
"Ki-chan, what's going on?" asked the curious Yugi.  
  
"Well, since I don't want to go back to the house, I just have to put Taneka-san into a lock position. Then, I'm home free." Glee happiness overwhelmed her.  
  
"Uh . . . ok . . . I think."  
  
"Ready, Kihana-san?"  
  
"Hai!"  
  
In the aisle, the two were standing a few feet away from each other. The crowd was in wonder and confusion of all this. Suddenly, a CD fell from a shelf. With swift movement, they each made their move. In a blink of an eye the movement stopped. The result, that Kihana blocked Taneka's punch, but her punch was blocked by his hand. Swift moving action into a stalemate. "I guess I have taught you everything about fighting."  
  
"Well, there's a problem with that..." Still stand in that position. "...I can create new techniques!" She jumped away from him, and then jumped on the counter, and then, a back flip behind Taneka. Grabbed both arms and pulled them behind locking him into a hold.  
  
"Not bad. Well, I guess this means you win. I guess I will have to lie to your father . . . again." He gave out a long sigh.  
  
"Thank you so much, Taneka-san. I hope to do something in return, like I always have." She smiled and then gave a great big hug. "Thank you."  
  
"Now you better get out of here."  
  
"Hai. Are you ready guys? Or are we just going to stand here all day?"  
  
Her friends were still shocked from what they had just seen. "Yeah we're ready. Those were some awesome moves you did back there. But what about the hordes of fans still after you?"  
  
"Don't worry about that. Taneka-san knows what to do." They all leave the store together and walk off to Yugi's house.  
  
Inside the fans tried to go after Kihana, but were stopped by the men in black suits. Taneka steps forward and calls out, "Please stay where you are. You will all receive an autographed card signed personally, by Kihana- san." And the crowd went wild. __________ (At Yugi's house.)  
  
"Grandpa, I'm home."  
  
"Okaerinasai, Yugi. I see that you brought your friends along, too."  
  
"Konnichi wa, Grandpa Mutou."  
  
"Kihana?" He walks over to Kihana. "It's been such a long time since I last saw you. How is you family?"  
  
"Good." She looks down with sadden eyes, but then shakes off the feeling. "You know that box I sent a while back? The one that from Egypt? Could you get that for me, please?"  
  
"I think I know what you are talking about. I'll be right back."  
  
"Thanks"  
  
"Hey, Ootori-san why do you call Yugi's grandpa, Grandpa Mutou, even though he's not related to you?"  
  
"Please call me Kihana. Well, I've known Yugi since I was little and the same for Grandpa Mutou. Since I couldn't pronounce his name, he told me to call him Grandpa. Later I decided to call him Grandpa Mutou. And that's why I call him that."  
  
Grandpa Mutou came back in the room. "Here you go, Kihana."  
  
"Thanks. So tell me, did you try to open it? Just out curiosity."  
  
"Yes, actually. I'm sorry, but I couldn't open it."  
  
'That's because you need a key." She takes off the necklace she has been wearing, and puts one end of the pendant that looked like a mini wand, from Egypt, in the eye that was on the golden box. She gave it a turn and the box opened. Inside there was card. Kihana carefully took it out and then showed to everyone. They awed in its beauty of brilliant colors. "What is it?" asked Yugi.  
  
"It's the Phoenix. It's one of the top rarest cards of all time."  
  
"That's so pretty," Anzu said while gazing at the magical bird of reds. "And you got this in Egypt, right? The box looks so much like Yugi's box that had his puzzle."  
  
"Yeah, I was told this pendant I'm wearing is a millennium item."  
  
"That's a millennium item?"  
  
"The box came with item, but I don't think I've unleashed the power of it. If I have I wouldn't have known."  
  
"Could it be that the Spirit isn't awake, yet?"  
  
"Maybe. I wouldn't know. But also think there's another card in there."  
  
"Why would you say that, Ki-chan?"  
  
"When I shake the box I hear a noise that sounds like a card or something thin. But since I can't read hieroglyphics, I don't know how else to open this second part. Kind a like a puzzle, but not at the same time. For example, you don't need to read hieroglyphics to open it, but you have to read the hieroglyphics to open it all the way, if you know what I mean."  
  
"By the way, how do you know about the millennium items?"  
  
"The person who sold the box and pendant to me told me about the legend of the items and story about the box, but I only remember half of the story." Suddenly, a phone began to ring. It was coming from Kihana's pocket. She takes it out and realizes who is calling her. "Oh, boy." She presses the button to talk. "Hello-" And she takes the phone away from her ear when a voice begins yelling across the line. "Calm down. Calm down...hai...hai, hai...hai...hai, I'll see soon. Bye." She put the phone away.  
  
"Who was that?" asked little Yugi.  
  
"Papa. He wants me to come home or else."  
  
"Or else what?" Honda wanted to know.  
  
"He..." She stopped for a moment. "I would rather not talk about it. Well, I had better be off. See you guys tomorrow at school and watch the 5 o'clock news tonight. It's very important. Bye guys." And she was out the door.  
  
"I wonder why she wants us to watch the 5 o'clock news?" Jonouchi pondered.  
  
"I guess we'll just have to watch."  
  
To be continued  
  
  
  
It's not really new, but I rewrote a few things to make it better!!  
  
So what do you guys think. It's my first Yugioh fanfic. Not my first fanfic, but first Yugioh fanfic. ^^ Tell me what you think. Thanks. I will eventually put up a pic of Kihana. Which reminds me; the meaning of her name. Ootori means phoenix in Japanese. Kihana is a made up word, but I decided the kanji for her name would be moon (tsuki) and flower (hana). I just took out the tsu in tsuki to become ki. So her name all-together means Moon Flower Phoenix, or if you put her last name first and first name last, then its Phoenix Moon Flower.  
  
And those who have only seen the evil dubbed version of the show, Honda is Tristan, Jonouchi is Joey, and Anzu is Téa. Mutou is Yugi's real last name. Not Moto.  
  
gomen/ gomen nasai- sorry/ I'm sorry Daijoubu- (in this case) It'll be all right hai- yes. Ee- yes Usou- (around) no kidding or literally, lie Okaerinasai- welcome home  
  
I won't put up the second chapter until I get at least 5 reviews! 


	2. Quitting!

When the Phoenix Rises Chapter 2  
  
Ring...ring...ring...  
  
"Moshi moshi?"  
  
"Ki-chan, why are you doing this?"  
  
"Didn't you hear me on the news?"  
  
"Hai, but to give up on something you wanted to do your whole...it's...its ludicrous!"  
  
"Give up? You have to understand Yugi...I'm not ready. Never really was."  
  
~~~~Flash Back~~~~  
  
"Next on the news we have an interview with the pop star, Kihana Ootori." He turns towards her. "So Ootori-san, why did you want an interview? I mean it's rare that you would have an interview willingly."  
  
"I obviously I have something important to say."  
  
"Well, obviously, but what is -so- important, that you have to tell the whole world?"  
  
"I'm leaving the music business." She smiled at the camera.  
  
"NANI?! DOUSHITE??"  
  
"I have more important things...important people to me that need me. Its kind a hard to explain."  
  
"Please do, if you can."  
  
"I guess you can say that I want a normal life. To be with my friends. Go to school with. Do things a normal teenager would do."  
  
"So what are you trying to say?"  
  
"I'm taking a long break." And she continued smiling.  
  
~~~~End flash back~~~~  
  
"Never really was??"  
  
"Please try to understand. I don't want to be singer..."  
  
"But you always wanted to be one."  
  
"No, I said I wanted to sing in front of small groups, like friends, and family. I never wanted to be professional. Remember, my father forced me to sing in front of large crowds. He wanted me to become famous, so that he could get the money. It's as if I have no rights with him. He just used me to get tons of money."  
  
~~~Flash Back~~~  
  
"Why do you want? Many people would kill just have your job."  
  
"It's not easy being a singer goes around the world with so many screaming fans, not that I don't love them, too. But I've never really wanted much, except having friends, because when you travel around a lot it's hard to find friends. The only thing I want now is my old life back."  
  
"So what was your old life like?"  
  
"Just having fun with my friends."  
  
"But still...you're giving up your dream..."  
  
"I'm not giving it up quiet yet, but in the future I might return to the music business. I don't know. But I will have my last concert in a couple weeks featuring a new song." She pauses. "Thank you for having me."  
  
"Thank you Ootori-san. Let's hope that you do come back. In other news..."  
  
~~~~End if Flash Back~~~~  
  
"Listen Yu-kun, why don't we talk more tomorrow, ok?"  
  
"All right. See you tomorrow at school."  
  
"Bye."  
  
"Bye..." Yugi hung up the phone. I still can't understand this, he thought to himself, but shrugged it off. _______________ (School)  
  
"Hey, guys!" cried Anzu who came walking in the front gates of the gates.  
  
"Good morning Anzu," the boys replied. "Where's Kihana?"  
  
"She hasn't arrived, yet," Jonouchi informed.  
  
Suddenly, Kihana comes running like there was tomorrow. She missed her footing and tumbles to the ground. "ITAI!!!" She cries in pain. She looks back sees two men in black suits that were probably chasing her, entering the school grounds. She stood up, dusting herself off, and then cleared her throat. "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!!!!!!!!!! SOMEBODY HELP ME. THOSE AWFUL MEN ARE AFTER ME!!!"  
  
The men stop as a teacher walked to them. The teacher starting yelling at the men, threatening that if they don't leave the schools ground she was going to call the police. One of the men looks at Kihana, but she just sticks her tongue out. Then men left the grounds with sinister looks on them. Kihana jogs to her friends who were just confused about what just happened. "Hey, guys."  
  
"Ki-chan what just happened here?"  
  
"Oh, that. I had an argument with my dad . . . let's go to class or we will be late." ______________ (After school)  
  
"I still can't you quit singing," Anzu said.  
  
"I quit the music business, not singing. I love to sing, but not enough to go too much public."  
  
"Man, you're making this complicated," Jonouchi said while trying to make sense of it all.  
  
"I'm sorry; it's really hard to explain, even to me! Why don't we go to the arcade?"  
  
"That sounds a like a great idea." ________________ (At arcade)  
  
"Wow! There sure are a lot of people here," stated Honda with amazement.  
  
"No kidding. So what do we want to do first, guys?" Little Yugi asked.  
  
"Hmmm...So many choices. Hey Katsuya, let's go to Invaders from Zim."  
  
"Sounds great. Let's go."  
  
"While they're off, what do we want to do?" Yugi asked Anzu and Kihana.  
  
"You got me?" Kihana said.  
  
"Anzu?"  
  
"Hmmm...How about Dance Dance Revolution 2000 Mix?"  
  
"Uh...I don't know, about dancing, but I'll watch you."  
  
"Kihana, do you want have a small dance competition?  
  
"Alright." They waited until the previous people got off the pads, and then they got on. Anzu chose the music and they began dancing away. A couple minutes passed and they were done. Anzu was the victor. "Great dance."  
  
"Same to you, but I can never be as good as you."  
  
"That was awesome, guys!" Yugi exclaimed.  
  
"Hey guys!" cried Jonouchi.  
  
"Yo. So who won?"  
  
"Well, actually...a couple of kids beat us like we were beginners!" They all laughed at the stupidity of Honda and Jonouchi. "So now what are we gonna do?"  
  
Just then someone with a mike called out, "I'm looking for a challenger for karaoke. You choose one song for yourself, then, I'll sing. Finally, I sing and I wait for the challenger to finish her song until I found out what my score will be. Is there anyone to stand to the champion of karaoke, Karo- ke? Come on, I can't stand here all day, you know."  
  
"I'll challenge you," a cry came from near the karaoke machine. It was Kihana.  
  
"Are you sure about that, Ki-chan?" the worried Yugi asked.  
  
"Don't worry Yu-chan. I'll be fine." She walked up to the riser.  
  
"So you're challenging me. Well, choose a song during my song."  
  
"Ok." Karo-ke sung her sung, "Fly, Fly Away". The crowd goes a bit wild. Her score...96.  
  
"Now, it's your turn. Do you have a song ready?"  
  
"Yeah, it's called Super Duper Love, Love Days."  
  
To the audience, "Ladies and gentlemen, we have the song. 'Super Duper Love, Love Days'. Now sing!" She muttered to herself. "You little wench, don't you know nobody has ever beaten me."  
  
The music began to play...Then Kihana sang...her voice was as beautiful as a songbird...  
  
Everyone cheered and went wild. The whole arcade was in a tame uproar. Kihana's score...97. Karo-ke was glaring at her with jealousy for getting a higher mark. Why did she get a better mark than I did? I'm better than she is. I'm the champion!! She thought. "Now that is over, it's time for the final battle in KARAOKE!!! First, I will be singing "I Will Forever Love You." Then the challenger will be singing "Sea of Miracles."  
  
Karo-ke sung her piece. People clapped and yelled for joy (big deal, I know.). Now it was Kihana's turn.  
  
(Yeah yeah yea~~h, Hey hey he~y hey he~~y)  
  
The dark night sky separates us  
  
to lay bare our hearts as they call out to each other.  
  
Cast off your useless trappings. Some things can only be seen  
  
When you've lost everything.  
  
Oh wind, I will stand and face you!  
  
I will go to the sea of anguish,  
  
though bonds cut my chest,  
  
and the crushing waves are endless.  
  
(Yeah yeah yea~~h, Hey hey he~y hey he~~y)  
  
What does everyone seek by fighting?  
  
Does spilled blood cause flowers to bloom?  
  
Until the precious tomorrow is in my hands...  
  
Until the day we meet...  
Oh wind, I will stand and face you!  
  
I will go and head for the brilliance.  
  
Embracing prayer to my heart,  
  
I wander the seemingly dark future.  
  
Instrumental/Chanting  
  
Oh wind, I am not afraid!  
  
Love is the miracle I have found!  
  
It's my joy to believe in you.  
  
The storm blows so that we might realize our love  
  
Everyone in the room screamed with excitement. Applauding and cheering relentlessly. "The score on the monitor, please."  
  
On the monitor, the score for Karo-ke is...99! People clapped and yelled. She bowed for her public. The score for Kihana is.......100!!!!  
  
"100?!!! That's impossible!! You must've cheated!!"  
  
"That's assuming I cheated, but I didn't. Just think of the person who wrote and sang this song. If she was the only person to get a hundred on it, then wouldn't the person who wrote and sang the song be me?" Karo-ke's jaw dropped speechless. "This was fun, we should do it again. Nice meeting you." and she walked away and Yugi and the other left the arcade. __________________ (By river canal)  
  
They were walking out of the city and into the neighborhoods by the river canal. "That sure was fun, right guys?" Jonouchi asked.  
  
"Yeah," they all agreed. Suddenly, a man in a black suit was standing in their path. Kihana noticed this and stopped.  
  
Honda observed her stopping. "Hey, Kihana. Why did ya stop?" The rest of the gang stopped to look at her. They noticed she was trembling with fear in her eyes. Anzu followed her gaze towards the man.  
  
"May we help you, sir?" she asked. Then two other men surrounded them.  
  
"Time to go Kihana-san," the man in front said with a deep, low voice.  
  
She mustered all her strength to say, "Then you have to force me to."  
  
"As you wish."  
  
A man from behind, grabbed her shoulder, but Kihana grabbed his arm and threw him to the ground. A second man came running after her, but she dodged his punch and landed her own in the gut. The man stumbled backwards onto the grass. The man glared with evil. The other two men had gotten back up and began to run towards the girl who had her back turned and defense low. Before they could grab the semi-short teen, someone behind the men shouted, "Not so fast!"  
  
It was none other than Jonouchi and Honda to the rescue. They seized the tall men, but before Jonouchi and Honda could strike, the men got to them first, each hitting the teens forcing to stumble to the pavement.  
  
As the two tall teens battled with them, Kihana was having her own battle with the leader, struggling against the large man. Dodging, jumping, and blocking were all she could do. But in return, the man was able to hit Kihana with her only blocking few of those beats.  
  
Yugi and Anzu could only watch.  
  
Kihana jumped 10ft away from the man to take a small breather and gather strength. Before she could even think, the man grabbed her arm and threw the semi-small teen towards the canal, breaking the fence as she was flying by, and then plummeting down the steep, grassy hill.  
  
Yugi and Anzu watched in horror. "KIHANA!!!!"  
  
(Miaki: If this were an actual show, this would be a point where a commercial would have been.)  
  
Yugi and Anzu rushed to the broken fence, but was stopped by the man that through her. "Not so fast, punks," he said and grabbed them.  
  
"Let go!" Yugi pleaded, struggling in his large arm.  
  
"Yugi! Anzu!" Jonouchi yelled as he saw his friends in the large man's arms. But he could do nothing, as he had other problems to deal. (Like the other man)  
  
Moments passed. Endlessly passing. Waiting. Waiting for something.  
  
Somewhere near, out of site, a cold voice spoke. "Let them go. Or you will face the consequences."  
  
"Consequences?" the man holding the two teens chuckled. "You should be careful. We make sure no one gets in our way."  
  
"Is that so? Hmm. Well, I already got in your way, but you're messing with the wrong people."  
  
"Just who are ya?" He looks around for a moment trying to find the voice, then, he realizes that the voice is behind him and turns around.  
  
All he, Anzu, and Yugi could see was a shadowed figure with red eyes glowing against the orange and yellow of the sunset.  
  
"Your worst nightmare." She jumped from the fence high into the air, then falling above the man. She kicked the man square in the face, loosening the hold on the two teens. As they were flying away, the girl grabbed Yugi and Anzu. The man hit the wall and was out cold.  
  
She put down the teens and ran to Honda and Jonouchi's side to help because they were having trouble.  
  
Both boys were to the ground, shaking, but still ready to fight. The bad men came after them, but she stepped in the way. The men stopped in their tracks. She ran to the men as though as she was flying towards them, knocking them both out at once.  
  
She stood in the sunlight dusk's path, looking directly into the setting sun, with a necklace glowing gold. Everyone froze in there place, shocked by this sight. She turned around and it was . . . Kihana!  
  
But different Kihana. Someone they've never seen before.  
  
As though she snapped out a trance, she cried, "What am I doing over? Wasn't I just thrown down to by the canal? WHY IS EVERTHING SO CONFUSING???!!!!!!"  
  
"Calm down, Ki-chan. We'll try and help explain as soon as we get Honda, Jonouchi, and yourself some medical care." Yugi put his hand on her shoulder, trying to calm here down for the strange experience.  
  
"You're right. Gomen. Why don't we go to my house? It's not far and we don't seem to have serious injuries, and I do want to show you guys something that might help you guys explain what just happened to me."  
  
"OK. We'll do that, so let's help Honda and Jo up," Anzu said.  
  
And so, Yugi and Anzu helped the injured to Kihana's house. What could be waiting at her house? ::Announcer voice:: Find out in the next chapter of When the Phoenix Rises!  
In the next chapter:  
  
Where has Yami been in this story? Well, he finally returns from a trip from Egypt where he might have found more about his past. (We don't know do we?)  
  
The gang ventures in to the home of the famous star's home, and in Kihana's room is something no one would expect . . .  
Well, that just about wraps it up for this chapter. If you wish to see what Kihana looks like go to media miner under Miaki for fanart (this is for ff.net users) under my gallery there is a pick called Taken in Egypt. Now you will see what Kihana looks like.  
  
I might change a few things in my stories because sometimes I don't edit well, so I go back and redo few things to make it better, so you might see a few updates.  
  
Songs: "Super Duper Love, Love Days" is a song from Cardcaptor Sakura. "Sea of Miracles" is a song by Maaya Sakamoto. (I love her songs. She has such a beautiful voice) The other song titles I made up unless there are songs with those titles.  
  
I honestly don't know when I will get the next chapter, because school is a drag and I'm reeeally busy in the month of February. Most of my family's birthdays are in this month, so it gets pretty heck it.  
  
Japanese:  
  
Moshi moshi: hello  
  
Doushite: why  
  
Gomen: sorry  
  
Remember, I want at least FIVE reviews before I put up the next chapter. Tell me what you think. PLEASE!!!!!!!!!!!! 


End file.
